Ask the future z fighters!
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: Ask future Vegeta, Trunks or Goku any questions you want. More characters may be added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own dragon Ball Z

Me: hi! This ss Talos! I am working together with my brother ss Death to bring you this question and answer fic! I am going to bend time and space using my magnificent powers!

Ss Death: yea right. You just used the dragon balls.

Ss Talos: I did not!

Ss death: you did so!

Ss Talos: did not (a million times).

Ss death: just stop the acting okay? We all know that the only magnificent power you have is to mess up your room in a few seconds then not tidy it for a year!

Ss talos: damn (whispered he is right)

Ss death: now let's just revive the z fighters. Before you get any more grand ideas.

Ss talos: fine! Shinron bring forth the revived z fighters!

Lightning flashes and four figures appear.

Trunks; were are we?

Gohan: trunks is that you? Did you just die?

Vegeta: why aim I here? I was having a perfect training day! Pakon was on his knees!

Trunks: father?

Vegeta: you've grown boy.

Gohan: where are we?

Ss talos: I think that I can answer that. I have brought you here to answer questions from fans!

Ss death: you brought them back?

Ss talos: okay so we brought you back

Vegeta: not so fast. We will not be doing anything but destroying you! He fly's towards Ss talos but suddenly his supposed victim's hair turns gold and he sends Vegeta back with a single punch.

Ss talos: you know they might call me Ss talos for a reason?

Gohan: damn it we have no choice! His power is much higher than ours!

Ss talos: we need reviews before we start so please send in you reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own dragon Ball Z

Ss talos: we are back!

Ss death; so? You knew we would be back.

Ss talos: yea I did. But I didn't expect to get a review so fast.

Ss death: yea, yea just read the question.

Ss talos: why should I?

Vegeta: if you two don't stop arguing I am going to destroy you!

Ss talos: how? We are both stronger that you.

Vegeta: I can find a way.

Ss death: sure you can Vegeta. (Whispered into the Saiyens ear) hit him across the head if you want to be rid of his powers.

Vegeta: (evil smirk) I have found a way! (Charges at Ss talos and starts to fight.)

Ss death: while my brother is busy I will read the question.

From Future Trunks lover

Wazz up? My first question is Vegeta and Gohan. What did you guys do in other world? Oh and Trunks dude what happened in you timeline after you beat cell and the androids? Laterz -

Gohan: I will answer that for Vegeta since he is busy. (Looks over at Vegeta beating up a now not so Ss talos.) I trained with my father and grand father until we could all master ascended Saiyen. Then I spent a few weeks in heaven. After that I meant to find a way back but someone (looks at Ss death) brought me here. Vegeta spent the whole time in hell training with his father.

Trunks: well I helped to rebuild the cities and (turns red) got a girl friend.

Vegeta: (finished beating up Ss talos) what! There is no way that you could have destroyed the androids!

Trunks: careful father, I am much stronger that you think.

Vegeta: then you won't mind testing your power against my own!

The two Saiyens prepare to fight but Ss talos jump in waving a sword

Ss talos: this is the most sacred artefact of planet Vegeta! If you two even try and fight then I will shatter it!

Vegeta: (powering down) fine! As long as you have the sword of Vegetsa then I will not fight him.

Ss death: please send in more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own dragon Ball Z

Ss talos: hi guys!

Gohan: hi talos. Were is your brother?

Ss talos: he should be here soon maybe in a few chapters. Or he might be back in this one.

Vegeta: oh as if I care. One brat or two it makes no difference.

Ss talos: watch your mouth Vegeta or else I might have to use this! (The room darkens and lightning flashes)

Vegeta: a frying pan?

Ss talos: no a military issue battle pan! (Whacks Vegeta with it) he should wake up in an hour or so.

Trunks: should we start the questions?

Gohan: wait that pan looks familiar …

Ss talos: it should. This battle pan was designed according to chi chis instructions!

Gohan: no way! We will never escape!

Ss talos question time! This one is from DeathGoblin

This question is for all of them; in one of my upcoming stories I have there is a character that is the son of Gohan and android 18 how would you react to seeing him?

Vegeta: I would wipe out the last of those pathetic androids! And then kill Kakerots son for creating such a monstrosity!

Ss talos: now this is just a thought but didn't you lose to the androids? And isn't Gohan a Super Saiyen? Now wouldn't it be logical to think that he would be a super Saiyen android?

Vegeta: that is not possible! I won't let it happen! (Jumps at Gohan)

Ss talos: no fighting til the questions are over! (Hits him with the battle pan)

Trunks: I don't know… I hate the androids for what they did to my time but if it's related to Gohan…

Gohan: that would never happen!

Ss talos: oh yea? You know there are lots of guys out there who would just love a shot at 18.

Gohan: well they can have her!

Ss talos: fine. Next one is from Yuna Luna 78

Well… I guess I could ask a question or two.

One for future Trunks (assuming he's not the miria sexxyness I love so much) Ok what's the deal with that Pan girl? You know you're like twenty years older than her right? Shouldn't you be going for Marron instead?

Two, for future Gohan: is your wife pushing your daughter on Trunks so her family can have all the CC money?

Good luck with this you two.

Trunks: who's Pan? And what's a marron? I was too busy fighting the androids to go after any girl.

Ss talos: but you said you have a girlfriend.

Trunks: (red) yea but I got her after the androids…

Gohan: what wife! Did I get married without noticing?

Ss talos: no (these are the Z fighters from miria Trunks time)

Ss talos: well that was an interesting question. Next we have one from Clare-stovold

SS Talos and SS death: hey didn't put my question up, lol, meh… (Gives giant lolly pops) lol

Vegeta: (hits over head) meh, you're an idiot… (Kicks in balls) you're a bigger idiot than your father! Stuff that in your face, why don't ya!

Trunks: (frowns) you got a girl friend? WA! (Crying on floor rolling around in heart break) your mean!

Gohan: Er…when you get out of here say hi to your dad and Bardock for me... please…in the mean time…(gives a ps2 a game titled Dragon ball Z Tenkaichi budokia 20 you can play as yourself or Vegeta…or Goku…or Goten…or Trunks …or( continues saying the rest of them)

Everyone: Well, cheerio everyone, see you in the next update. (Evil smirks at and cracks fists) Especially you Vegeta. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ss talos: there is a good reason for that. You see the reviews were slow that day and I finished chapter 2 after you submitted it but before it arrived I will put it in the next chapter if you want.

Vegeta: (look of extreme pain pass over face) damn (falls over)

Trunks: why does everyone do that! Mom, that girl in the store everyone! Why does the world HATE me! (Sobs)

Gohan: thanks! Yea I say hello to then for you.

Ss talos: see you! That's the last question for now.

Ss death: (walks in door) I got him! It took me ages but I got him (throws a sleeping Goku onto the floor.

Ss talos: you can now send your questions to future Goku!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own dragon Ball Z

Vegeta: (in shock) I did! I finally defeated Kakerot!! I am invincible!

Ss death: calm down Vegeta it's only a game.

Ss talos: yea and you would have lost if you hadn't distracted Goku with food.

Goku: (with mouth full) yea.

Gohan: sometimes I forget how embarrassing dad can be…

Trunks: I know what you mean….

Ss talos: right play time is over now its question time!

Goku: all right.

Ss death: the first one is from Future Trunks lover

Hi it's me again. This is for all of you. Can one of you guys train me, because I live in a dangerous city and I want to become stronger?

Vegeta: hmmp I would never train someone as weak as you.

Trunks: father! You don't even know if that's true!

Vegeta: all humans are weak.

Ss talos: is that an insult? (Hits him with the battle pan)

Gohan: yea I will train you

Trunks: if Gohan is going to there is really no reason for me too.

Goku: same go's for me.

Ss talos: next question.

Ss death: who says you get to say that?

Ss talos: as if you could stop me. Next ones from DeathGoblin

This question is for Gohan and Trunks, have you two ever considered being more than just friends?

Gohan: WHAT! God no!

Trunks: defiantly not.

Ss death: sure? Cause it sort of looks like it…

Both; we are SURE!

Ss talos: the next question is from Clare-stovold

Ss death: that's my line! (Powers up) that is it! You're going down!

Ss talos: yea? Let's see you do it! (They fight)

Goku: think we should step in?

Gohan: no, they do this like once a week

Vegeta: besides it's entertaining.

Ss talos (after beating Ss death) there! Now back to the question!

GOKU YAY!

Trunks: now that Goku is here I'll leave you alone (hits over head) meh…

Vegeta: (kicks in balls a million times) take that! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil!

Goku: I'm not evil to you (hugs) did you know that in the other timeline, you have a second

Son called Goten? (Hugs again)

Gohan: play on the ps2 I gave you and play against your dad, I wonder who will win…?

Ss talos: Woot, Woot! Alright! Alright! Lol (I'm sugar high) meh, have some sugar (gives

Sugar) (smiles manically)

Ss death: Woot Woot for you too! (Gives sugar) just don't give any of that to Goku cause

He'll go hyper.

Goku again: (hugs) yay!

Trunks: (cries) everyone DOES hate me!

Vegeta: (look of extreme pain) that didn't hurt… (Passes out)

Goku: why does everyone do that! Er… do I? What's he like?

Ss talos: like you were.

Goku: (looking worried) I hope Chichi can handle him.

Ss talos; why do you think she made the battle pan?

Gohan: that's a good idea!

Goku: yea!

Vegeta :( wakes up) don't forget me I'll take you both down!

Ss talos: thanks! Sorry it took us so long to update!

Ss death: yea. (Looks around) of course not… (Tosses at Goku)

Goku: sugar!

All others: NOO!

Goku: I feel strange… (Hair turns gold) I will beat you both!

Ss talos: that's all for today.

Ss death: I say that!

Ss talos: yea right.

Ss death; this means war!


End file.
